It is common to provide luggage racks for vehicles which consist of four stanchions between which side and cross rails extend. Among the problems with respect to such racks is that the configuration of the cross rails often results in noise when combined with the curvature of various automobile tops. Another problem is that the roofs of various cars curve differently in transverse cross sections so that the stanchions must have a different angular orientation to the cross rails. Another problem with respect to automotive vehicles is the accumulation of dirt, snow and the like, on the rear window of the vehicles, particularly vehicles of the station wagon type.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a novel automobile top rack which includes novel means for cancelling out wind noise on various roof curvatures; for angularly adjusting the cross rails with respect to the stanchion; wherein a neat and pleasing appearance is achieved; a novel deflector construction is provided which does not require any cantilever mounting or similar auxiliary structure for supporting the deflector.